fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy/Gallery/Season 1 segments 1-13
'Wizboy' Wehaveaquestion.jpg Juiceboxquestion.jpg Meeting Kyle for the first time.JPG Fanboy-fighting stance.JPG Fanboy-fighting stance-2.JPG Fanboy-fighting stance-3.JPG Fanboy-fighting stance-4.JPG observe!.JPG F&C pose - 1.JPG F&C pose - 2.JPG F&C pose - 3.JPG F&C pose - 4.JPG F&C pose - 5.JPG Oh, no my friend.JPG Not add a finger.JPG Fanboy starts another trick.JPG performing the remove-a-finger trick.JPG Fanboy removes his finger.JPG still on Fanboy's head.JPG detached from Fanboy's head.JPG Kyle's gone.JPG I guess he left.JPG i shouldn't have been so awesome.JPG i know how we'll make up.JPG we'll play wizard all day tomorrow.JPG Walkinghome.jpg 'Pick a Nose' Fanboyflattenshismask.jpg Something'smissing.jpg Fanboytakesnose.jpg Eww.jpg Fanboyhasacold.jpg class picture close up.JPG 'The Janitor Strikes Back' Fanboy wakes up.JPG Where's Yum Yum.JPG I made a Scrivener Elf.JPG 'Dollar Day' Fanboy walking.JPG FB pulls dollar out CC's ear.JPG STEALERS!!!.JPG 'Trading Day' thinking about mechatech.JPG anything!!!.JPG dizzy with possibilities.JPG your mayonaise, master.JPG Fanboy mocks Mechatech.JPG 'The Hard Sell' F&C angry at Oz.JPG F&C raged at Oz.JPG I can't sell it to just anyone.JPG Fanboy eating cheese puffs.JPG Exercizing with Crabulous.JPG 'Digital Pet Cemetery' THAT IS IT!.JPG Fanboy - YOU WANT A CUPCAKE.JPG 'Fanboy Stinks' Chum Chum doesn't like the stench.JPG Fanboy meets Stinks.JPG Fanboy's SNF parody.PNG 'I, Fanbot' Fanboy confident.JPG Fanboy's weird face.JPG We're going to pass that test.JPG 'Berry Sick' Fanboyishot.jpg Straw goes into jar.JPG Fanboytakesasip.jpg Fanboy's cold brain.JPG Fanboy drinking hard.JPG Fanboy-couch burp.JPG 'Chimp Chomp Chumps' F&C in line for movie.JPG I'll do anything for you.JPG Class laughs at Boog.JPG 'Precious Pig' Fanboy shows Precious his new pig crib.JPG Fanboy - Kung Fu.JPG Kyle blows a raspberry.JPG Responding to Kyle's raspberry.JPG 'Fangboy' That second bite gave me a headache.JPG 'Monster in the Mist' pick which organ to eat first.JPG B39.png 'Brain Drain' Making strange sandwich + CC and Yo fighting over brain.JPG 'Fanboyfriend' Lupe in love with Fanboy.PNG Fanboy tries on Lupe's sweater.JPG it's the Toxic Teapot.JPG he said it twice.JPG 'Chicken Pox' Unexpectedenterance.jpg Getout.jpg Taking care.jpg we're using them to fasten the sheep guts.JPG Why don't we watch a movie?.jpg 'Moppy Dearest' Fanboy can't wait.jpg I can't believe it's finally here!.jpg Moppy unveiled.jpg The old cell phone excuse.jpg Fanboy finds moppy.JPG Fanboy smiles at moppy.JPG This ballad can express my feelings.JPG 'Norse-ing Around' Leading the viking pack.PNG Fanboy as a viking.JPG 'The Janitor's Apprentice' Fanboy holding a meatball.JPG Forced to clean the bathroom.PNG 'Excuse Me' Springbreak.jpg I'm writing us a note.JPG Maybehewon'tnotice.jpg We'vegotallthenoteweneedrighthere.jpg 'Night Morning' I'll re-tuck you-.jpg Fanboy sings himself to sleep.jpg It's time.jpg Let me hear ya.jpg 'Marsha, Marsha, Marsha' Chum Chum, check me out.JPG sneezing on Marsha's test.JPG Best of luck, Marsha.JPG Your throat.JPG Fanboy sees Marsha.JPG 'Secret Shopper' ready to face the secret shopper.JPG F&C meet Secret Shopper.JPG 'Prank Master' Celebratinghead.jpg Yopranksboth.jpg Imagem189.PNG 'Little Glop of Horrors' I'mgoingtohurl.jpg Coveredwithglop.jpg 'Total Recall' Eating cereal with Agent 08.PNG good night, agent 8.JPG Agent 8 is dangerous?.JPG Pry from cold red face.JPG 'Refill Madness' Imagem231.PNG Imagem289.PNG Thanks for picking up our other friends.JPG Passing cup 1.JPG 'The Frosty Bus' U33.PNG 'The Tell-Tale Toy' Staring at the ultra ninja.JPG I can't touch it.jpg trying to resist the ultra-ninja.JPG 'Cold War' We should reach the bottom of that box.JPG Fever blindness.JPG Fanboy sneezes in Chum Chum's face.JPG Angry over Kyle.JPG For ninjas.JPG Ninja demonstration.JPG Send in the cloans!.JPG 'Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble' Bouncing in the round bubble.JPG Fanboy sees through the bubble.PNG 'Sigmund the Sorcerer' Fanboyshowsposter.jpg Fanboyandozareexcited.jpg Sigmundisbored.jpg Sigmund meets F&C.JPG F&C love Sigmund's work.JPG we watch your show every week.JPG remember the halloween special.JPG remembering the trick from the halloween special.JPG Youcarvepumpkinswithyourmind.jpg we still talk about it.JPG That's him!.JPG Fanboy operating the marionette.JPG 'Fanboy A'Hoy!' Captain fanbeard.PNG Set sail!.PNG Such beautiful treasure.JPG Okay, four ways.JPG Close enough.jpg Treasure ho.JPG 'Fan vs. Wild' Main 3 ready for camping trip.jpg Calling burittos.jpg Glad you could stay.PNG Stocking the case with belongings.jpg 'The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy' You're only 2 inches tall.PNG 'Separation Anxiety' F&C sing together.jpg Far away from Chum Chum.JPG Fanboy writes a letter to Chum Chum.JPG sealing Chum Chum's letter.jpg listening as the school is lifted.JPG 'Strings Attached' Fanboy's Self Portrait.png Not a human anymore.JPG 'The Book Report of the Dead' Necronomicon speaks to Fanboy.JPG 'Stan Arctica' Sickly Fanboy- SA.JPG 'Man-Arctica the Ride' F&C on ISE.png FB scared on ride.JPG F&C in ice mountain.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 1.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 2.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 3.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 4.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 5.JPG 'Fan-bidextrous' Fanboy mistakes hand for snake.jpg Shampoo and condition.JPG 'Saving Private Chum Chum' Leave no remanders!.png Patriotic team - SPCC.JPG 'Jingle Fever' Liveatthefrostymart-2.jpg Liveatthefrostymart-17.jpg Imagem0000454.PNG B1.PNG 'Eyes on the Prize' Cereal lotus.JPG F,C & Oz with prizes.png 'Battle of the Stands' FB waits for lemonade.JPG Sitting in the lemonade bowl.jpg 'Lord of the Rings' Fanboy performing scarf trick.png Fanboy performing ring trick.png Can you just tell me.png I'll tell you.png 'The Incredible Chulk' FB chulk first glance.JPG Chulk bounces through town.png Fanboy helmet.JPG 'Norse Code' do the bidding of his foe forever.JPG With victory sauce.JPG 'The Great Bicycle Mystery' Xl41.PNG 'A Bopwork Orange' A mental bop test.png 'Freeze Tag' How we play.png We choose who's it.jpg Everyone runs and hides.png Man-arctica's it!.png Get ready to play.png Let's hide at the movie theater!.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries